Yes NO Well Maybe
by Ready123
Summary: ""You dont have to be weak anymore, you can be strong if you just leave them and come with me." I looked down at my arm and knew the girl with the red eyes and hair was right. But would i leave them just to have power?"
1. Chapter 1

Why are my parents making me do this? I didn't want to move I liked it here in L.A. I even went to a special school for taking pictures. Well I guess it's not both of my parents that are making me do this.

Just my dad. See my parents are divorced and my mom lives in Ohio. I got the choice of moving in with her. I said no. I didn't want to be stuck in Ohio with no ocean or any water. I was going to move with my dad.

For a while I lived on the boat with my dad. He's a marine biologist, and he also went to collage and has the rights to home school me. That's what we normally did.

I have been to more places than most teens. Just in the last year we went to Australia, Paris, Hong Kong, Japan, and others but those where my favorites. Now though I was just moving to little La Push.

We weren't sure if I would leave with my dad or stay at the lighthouse with Chuck. Chuck is my dad's best friend and used to work with him. Right now he was working on experiments at the lighthouse though because he just got married and wants to spend time with his new wife Tina.

Tina and Chuck said it was fine if I just stayed and lived with them while my dad went out to sea. I'm pretty sure that this was what my dad wanted me to do. He wanted me to have at least one year of a normal teenage life.

I put the rest of my stuff in my suit case and then sat on it while I attempted to close it. I heard my cousin walk up the stairs or at least I thought it was him. As my door opened I saw I was right it was him.

"Need a little help with that squirt?"

"No I really think I can handle it. Not like a army of zombies are coming to attack or anything right?"

He looked kinda disturbed when I said that. Like I knew a secret I wasn't supposed to. "Nah I guess not" that's all I got before he went back down stairs to the car.

His dad made him drive out here and help us move all of my stuff mainly because my dad had to pull the boat behind his old jeep we needed another car to pull the trailer behind. What can I say? My dad's cheep making us bring mattresses and pretty much any thing that the apartment owner didn't actually well own.

So thankfully to Billy he had Jacob come down and help us. So this meant that I would have to sit in a car with Jacob who I hardly knew for _ever_. My dad gave us money to stop for food and hotel and that stuff. He was driving there with no stops so that he wouldn't miss as much work.

I went to stick my stuff in the car but Jacob grabbed it from my hands and put it in. If he was going to keep this up then we would have issues. I absolutely hated it when people think I am incapable of doing things just cause I am super short.

I got in the car and the first thing he asked me about was the weather. Really? I mean _REALLY?_ This was going to be one long trip.

End of the first day

We pulled into some motel and got a room. The people did look at us kinda funny though. I guess we probably looked pretty funny together though. Jacob was tan, tall, had some major muscles, brown eyes, and dark short hair.

I looked nothing like him. Which makes since though because his mom was my mom's sister so none of the La Push genes for me. I was only a few inches (well actually more like centimeters) over five foot, pale skin, blue eyes, and red hair. It wasn't like crazy red hair or dyed red hair; on me it just looked natural.

I changed into my blue plaid pajama shorts and white tank while Jacob went out by the pool to make some phone call. I saw him leave the pool area and come inside. After a few minutes he walked into the room.

**(Every other line it is some one less talking like Indy, Jacob, Indy, Jacob. You probably get it.)**

"Who where you calling?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes while it does to me."

"This girl."

"While thank you for all the information their. You know just because I'm small doesn't mean that I am stupid and I'm pretty sure I have a better grade average than you."

"I didn't call you stupid and you probably do. Home school kids are to smart for their own good."

"You still didn't tell me her name."

"Bella. Bella Swan. Actually I think you would like her, she's really into school and stuff."

"If she's smart then she is probably not going to go out with you."

He smiled "She already has a boyfriend, and she only likes me as a friend."

"Sorry?"

"Why do you say it like it's a question? You either are sorry for me or your not."

"While if she has a boyfriend then I kinda just seems like you set yourself up for failure."

"Like I said your to smart for your own good…. You have a boyfriend or something?"

"No I spent most of my time on the boat with my dad. I took pictures of all the cool stuff I found, but we never stayed in one country for very long so I never really had any friends."

"That sucks I have no idea what I would do with out my friends."

"You get used to it after a while. Sooo tell me about your friends."

Jacob told me about how his friends where helping him fix up his Rabbit. He told me about how Bella brought him motorcycles to fix up and then the first time they rode them she got hurt. He told me more about all of his friends, but mostly about Bella. I felt bad that I couldn't help him feel better.

**Authors Note: Here's the new story and I will still continue on my other. I have links up on my profile along with a new poll. Tell me if you like it or and i got a thousand words so i am very proud of myself**


	2. Chapter 2

I was awake. Well not really awake, awake. I was to the point where I was about to wake up but I always took ten minutes to try and remember my dreams. That's when I felt it.

The only time when I had ever moved this much was when we where in the boat during a terrible storm that almost became a hurricane last year. I immediately jumped up opened my eyes just to see Jacob bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Why do you look so freaked out right now?"

"Maybe cause I just woke up to you jumping on my bed."

"Technically it's not your bed but the hotels bed."

"Jacob I don't know how much sarcasm I can handle in the morning."

"While then lets go get me breakfast and you coffee cause I am just starving."

"Jacob you might want to put clothes on though."

He looked down at himself and suddenly realized that he had boxers on. Like he just had forgotten that they where their. He went into the bathroom and told me I had about five minutes to change. I threw on a white tank, a gray plaid short sleeve shirt and purple shorts.

Jacob ran out of the bathroom two minutes early and he is lucky that I am quick at getting ready cause he acted like their might not be any food left in the world if we weren't down their soon.

Before he could get out of the room I ran into the bathroom and looked at my hair. Surprisingly it looked pretty good. He gave me some pretty convincing puppy dog eyes.

"Alright lets go before you freak out."

"Yes"

I have never seen someone eat so much in my life. It was crazy, I looked over at him.

"Are you sure that you won't puke?"

"Yup that's about how much I normally eat."

"That is not right no normal person should ever eat that much."

"Maybe I'm not that normal."

"More normal than me probably."

"Hmh maybe your right today you tell me all about your life and then we will see who is more normal."

"How bout we make this interesting with a bet."

"Alright just warning you that I will win so what will this bet be about?"

"Well we choose what the other has to do if they lose."

"Kay I'm game what am I doing _if_ I lose."

"You have to get up the guts to take you and Bella to the next level."

"Fine then you have to go on a date with someone I set you up with."

"Look's like we have a deal then Black."

"Shake on it then Jones."

We shook on it and I started to prepare for the questions that I knew where coming.

**Author's Note: So right now i only have one reader that i know of for this story so yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright same thing as last time (Jake, Indy, Jake, Indy) and little part that isn't them talking is in Indy's POV**

"Favorite Color"

"Purple"

"Favorite Movie"

"Happy Gilmore"

"Favorite T.V show"

"Star Trek"

"Really?"

"Yeah got a problem with it?"

"Nope"

"What does this have to do with whether or not I'm normal?"

"Hey remember who's asking the questions here"

"Fine keep um coming"

"Favorite Actor"

"Tie"

"Between who?"

"Jim Carrey and Adam Sandler"

"Favorite Comedian"

"Demitri Martian"

"Favorite place to think"

"Um"

"Um what….you have an answer to this or not?"

"Yeah ocean/lake"

"Alright I think that's it for now."

"How exactly did that prove if I was normal?"

"It proved that you are a trecky which is most definatley weird expecially cause you're a girl"

"So you hate my favorite T.V show and now dislike me because I am a female?"

"No just not that many girls into Star Trek."

"Yeah guess so"

"Indy?"

"Hmh"

"Do you have a best friend?"

Did I have a best friend? I mean sure I had friends but I never really had a best friend well I lived with my dad. When I was with my mom for a year though I did, or at least I think that I did. So yeah I guess I could say that I did. Sweet I had a best friend. Even though we didn't talk anymore I still think that he counted.

"I did for about a year."

"What was her name?"

"His….Jesse when I was ten I went and lived with my mom for a year and we were best friends I haven't talked to him since though."

"Oh."

"Indy I will be your best friend if you want."

"Yeah I would like that Jake"

"Kay then I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone ok?"

"Kay what is it?"

"I'm a werewolf. Not like in the movies but I can change into a wolf whenever I want and I am in a pack back at home."

"You win"

"What?"

"The bet you win"

"Oh okay….told you I would win"

"Why did you tell me?"

"That I would win? Simple so I could gloat even more."

"No you idiot that you are a werewolf"

"Oh like I said you're too smart for your own good"

"So you think I would have figured it out anyway?"

"Yeah after awhile I think you would of…..sides you're my new best friend gotta be honest right?"

"Yeah

"So Indy you gonna stay on land or are you going out with your dad?"

"I think that I am going to stay on land and go to school and stuff"

"Cool, cool I can't wait for you to meet the guys I think that you will love them."

"The guys werewolves too?"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah different is interesting"

"What are you going to do once you get out of high school?"

"I want to be a professional photographer."

"Cool that's defiantly not what I was expecting."

"What where you expecting?"

"Thought you would be into science and stuff cause of your dad."

"What he does is cool and stuff but I'm not really into it….so what about you…what are you going to do?"

"Gonna open a garage and fix cars"

"Nice"

"Yeah you are a really interesting person and pretty easy to talk to yah know Indy."

"Nope but thanks I'm normally just called argumental"

"While they're wrong you're really cool"

"Thanks Jake…..you're not so bad yourself."

**Authors Note: so not really sure when I will be updating because I want to finish my other story before I start updating this regularly**


End file.
